


shizaya

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Cars, Cherry - Freeform, Cute, Cutting, Death, Fluff, History, Jesus - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M, Smut, Stuff, Sunsets, alternates, highschool, oneshots, pyschedelic au, snuggles, whatever fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: a lot of Shizaya Fluff, smut and angst. i'll take recomandations too.





	1. the five Time Izaya was told "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoahEarlGraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahEarlGraves/gifts), [Vessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessa/gifts), [Ayaxoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaxoz/gifts), [psicosesmorbida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicosesmorbida/gifts), [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/gifts), [Voissane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voissane/gifts), [greeneyedciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedciel/gifts).



> the five times Izaya was told "~I Love You~"

The First Time Was By His Sisters.

He had brought them to their first day of school and they hugged him good bye. "I love you Iza-nii!~~" They said in unison. Izaya faked a smile but he knew they didn't know the meaning of love. They were too young. 

The Second Time Was When Shira Was Drunk. 

Shira had been walking around town holding an empty bottle of gin yelling "i love you!" He would lean on any person he saw and scream-sing "I love you." Izaya had found him and dragged him back home to Celty. Celty had asked him multiple questions, none he could answer. "I love you Izaya~~" Shinra yelled as Izaya left. Izaya knew it was just the alcohol talking, it wasn't real.

The Third Time Was By Erika.

He had been running away from Shizuo as usual and saw Erika. He pulled her behind a building and they stayed til Shizuo dissapeared. they talked awhile as they walked, about normal things. School, work, humans, manga. He turned to leave and Erika waved good bye. "I love you Iza-Iza!!" she yelled. He had just laughed and walked away.

The Fourth Time Had Been By A Client. 

He had met her in an alley, given her the information he needed and left. Then he heard screams and ran back to where she was. His poor client was getting beat up. Izaya had attacked the attacker and in the end his client hugged him. "I love you! thank you so much!" She had yelled and then dissapeared down the alley way. Izaya shook it off. She was just grateful. It wasn't true. No one loved him. 

The Fifth Time Had Been By Shizuo.

Shizuo held his dying body, crying. Tears streamed from his eyes. He looked down at Izaya then at the blood streaming out of his side. "I should have been there...." Shizuo said. Izaya smiled and carressed his cheek. "Aww Shizu-chan. Do you really even care? Let me die. No one loves me." Izaya said, coughing up blood. Shizuo had started to breath faster. "No, no, Izaya. i love you." He whispered. Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled into the kiss and they kissed until Izaya stopped. Shizuo pulled back, crying as he looked at his lovers now dead body.

Izaya died happily, knowing someone finally truly loved him.


	2. sunsets Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya wants to stir u some trouble, but whats the best way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im adding more stories. just one more but this is a two parter.
> 
> also listen wuldnt mind it by he is we. then if you still have more to read, perfectly good heart by taylor swift (one f her first songs) while reading. . they really (to me) enhance the story.

Izaya smiled at the sunset. He thought it was fascinating that his little humans could think one was so beautiful. In his eyes, it was just colors. That's all it was. Just different colors in the sky. If he wanted that, he could look at stop signs. He turned around on his chair to his computer.

Setton: does anyone know why the cops are after the headless rider?

Taro Tanaka: What? After the Headless rider?  
Taro Tanaka: Wait i think i heard something about that today at school

Setton: You're in school?

Taro Tanaka: ….Yeah anyway some girls were talking about how they had some reward over her head or something.

Izaya smiled and joined into this wonderful chat. 

Kanra: i heard that they’re looking for the slasher again. They still believe she’s out there.

Taro Tanaka:Wait seriously?!?!

Saika has joined the chat room.

Saika: hey everyone! What's going on?

Setton in private mode

Setton: Anri. they are after us again.

“Huh.” Anri said as she read her screen. She looked back at the chat, reading the messages still there.

Saita: What, why?

Taro Tanaka: Saita, i don't think you understand private mode

Setton: i'll show her later

Kanra: Well, i gotta bounce. Have fun

Taro tanaka i got to go too. See ya!

Setton: guess i’ll go too. …… someone’s calling me anyway

Saita: Bye everyone!

Izaya smiled an leaned back in his chair. His little humans are so gullible.

“Hey Namie.” Izaya said. His secretary turned, bored. “What is it?” she asked. Izaya smiled. “I don't think there’s been enough chaos in Ikebukuro for a while. Don't you think?” he said, waving his fingers around. He walked to Celty’s head and smiled.

“I don't like where you’re going with this, but i guess so.” Namie answered, looking at her picture frame.

“Who’s the strongest person in Ikebukuro?” Izaya said, already knowing the answer. “I guess it’d be Shizuo Heiwajima. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” Izaya grinned. “An if something were to…... happen, to someone he loved? How would Shizu-chan feel? Heartbroken? Torn? Dead inside? I just know, Ikebukuro wouldn't be the same if they're strongest man was down in front of them, crying his eyes out. Plus this way, i get some revenge on the monster.” Namie looked up an sighed. “Well, i'm going home. Have fun with that.” Namie picked up her bag and walked out. Izaya smiled and looked out the window.

Humans…. Why do they love something if it only stays for a short while? Izaya really did not get why humans loved sunsets, or thought they were beautiful. But maybe someone can change that.

~~sudden location change~~

Shizuo growled at the man in front of him. Why did all these damn people have to screw with him? Why can't they just fess up the money. Shizuo picked up the alleyway dumpster and threw it at the running man. As the man fell, his jacket went flying, along with a fat envelope of cash. Shizuo out his foot on top of the man's head. “Nice doing business with you.” 

Shizuo tossed the envelope to Tom and lit his cigarette. “Bye tom. I’m headed home for the day.” Tom nodded and walked the opposite way. 

“Hey Shizu-chan~~” a voice called. Shizuo turned, already mad. Izaya (don't ask how he got to Ikebukuro so fast. It’s Disneyland magic, yo) smirked and jumped down from the random balcony he was on. “So i was thinking of something.” Izaya said, ducking to avoid the vending machine being thrown. 

“I never really see you with anyone.” Izaya said, stepping forward. A crowd had started to form and shizuo’s anger level heightened. “Are you a loner? Do you have any family? Well, i mean besides yuuhei? I mean, even he doesn't talk to you. He’s too busy for his older brother. Isn't he?” Izaya walked closer and side stepped as Shizuo threw a vending machine. By now Izaya was about an arm and a half distance away.

“You see. My parents left when i was waaaaaaaaaayyyy young. Leaving me to care for my two baby sisters.” Shizuo faltered. He almost dropped the street sign. Alone? As a kid?

“WE ARE NOT BABIES!!!!” Izaya’s sisters screamed from somewhere in the crowd. Izaya rolled his eyes, now only an arm’s distance away.

“Not one’s ever loved me. I had friends. But they were never real friends. Shinra was and is afraid of me. Other people think i'm a rich brat. And i’m not blaming them or anything. But everyone else despises me. There is no love for little Izaya Orihara. But i love my humans.” Izaya was now right in front of Shizuo. Not even a hand’s distance away. 

“And so, i’ve been thinking? Who does Shizuo spend most of his time with? Who is he always seeing even when he doesn’t want to? Who is the person almost always on his mind? Well, i thought about this and well, i guess the answer is me.” Izaya grinned as Shizuo dropped his street sign. Shizuo grabbed izaya’s shirt and held him up. 

“What’s you're point flea?” Shizuo growled. Izaya smiled even wider. He leaned his face so it was right in front. “Face it monster. There’s not one you care about more than me.” Izaya said. 

Than before Shizuo cold process what was happening, Izaya closed the space between them until their lips touched. But as quickly as to began, Izaya pulled back, wrestled out of his grass, than ran down the street.

Shizuo picked up the street sign and chased after him, hoping his face wasn't as pink as he thought it was. 

Izaya laughed as he turned a corner. This was just too fun. Did he feel guilty about dragging his monster into his game to mess with his humans? No, why? Because he’s a monster.

Izaya jumped up onto a building until he was on top. He looked over the edge at Shizuo. 

“Hey Shizu-chan!’’ Izaya said, waving over the edge. His eyes widened as he saw the sign coming straight at him. A literal sign. He gasped as he was knocked onto the rooftop. He closed his eyes as he skidded across the top.

Izaya would’ve been okay, if it had been a flat object like a vending machine. But this was a sign, and it sliced right through him. 

Izaya gasped as he looked down at his stomach. His gasp was strained and shaky. His entire midsection was covered in blood. The sign was sticking out of his front. He gasped as he slowly pulled it out. 

Shizuo looked up at the building, expecting an annoying flea t stick his head and laugh about his miss. But that never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY!!! HE DOESNT DIE!!! ...again.... this is a two part story and m adding the rain one in a few days. this idea just popped up in my head a i flew with it. yes, this stories name will be changes to just oneshots. and yes, i posted this exactly at 11:52 p.m on the day i say i'd post. thats me. way last minute...


	3. Sunsets part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i made this a little shorter because i really didnt know what to do with it anymore. last update coming soon!

Sunsets part two.

 

Shizuo , being curios climbed the ladder to the top and fell to his knees in horror at what he saw. 

 

Izaya was laying down, his eyes closed, blood everywhere over him, his delicate porcelain skin now paler then it would ever be. He heard Izaya’s shaky breathes as he struggled to breathe. Shizuo’s eyes widened as he ran to his side. 

 

“Izay! You damn flea you were supposed to dodge!” Shizuo said, sitting next to him. Izaya forced a smile. “Huh? Did you not want me to get hurt? Looks like someone’s love is showing.” Izaya said said, strained. Shizuo bent his head down so you can't see his eyes. 

 

He grabbed Izaya’s arm and squeezed, he kept squeezing until he heard Izaya groan. He let go after that. “That’s for insulting me.” he softly punched his leg, earning a pained grunt from Izaya. “That’s for messing with me.” than Shizuo picked him up, trying not to hurt him anymore. Izaya groaned. “Were we going?” He asked.

 

Shizuo ignored him. And roof jumped to Shinra’s place. Shizuo dropped in front of the door and knocked. Shira opened the door almost tired and jumped when he saw what he saw.

 

“Shizuo! What happened!? Come, put him here.” Shizuo placed Izaya on the hospital bed. “What happened?” Shinra Asked again

 

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck and pulled his hand back realizing it was covered in Izaya’s blood. “Uh, i...sliced him with a sign…” He said Shinra sighed. “I told him, told him, that if you guys weren’t friends you’d end up killing each other.” 

 

“I-- wait you’ve talked to him about this?” Shizuo asked. Shinra shook his head as if telling Shizuo to leave. Shizuo did as implied.

 

~~three weeks later~~~

 

Izaya groaned. His stomach hurt. He could tell it was around noon without looking at his clock. Some secretary Namie was. Izaya thought he was in his apartment until he heard voices.

 

“Shizuo, we don't know if he’ll ever wake. If he doesn't wake for another few days, we could lose Izaya.” “I don't give a damn! Do you know how many fights i’ve had? None! Because everyone’s calling me a monster! They all claimed i’ve killed Izaya-kun because they haven’t seen him for weeks.” “Shizuo none of this would’ve happened if you did not throw a GODDAMN SIGN AT HIM!!!” “I THOUGHT HE WOULD DODGE IT LIKE ALWAYS!! It’s my fault he’s like this. Not matter how you look at it. Never came here, wouldn't have happened. Never met him, wouldn’t happen. Let grudges go, wouldn’t happen. This is my fault!” “....i don’t even know why he went in a coma. It was and injury to his stomach not his head.”

 

Izaya groaned as his stomach pain increased. The fighting immediately stopped. Izaya’s memories came rushing back to him. He smiled with his eyes closed still. At least he knew the monster was suffering, but still…..

 

Suddenly he was lifted up into a sitting position. “Shizuo! I told you he can't sit up yet!” “Ah can it!” He opened his eyes and groaned. His abdomen was in huge pain, an outside hurt not an inside. Shinra smiled. “I'm gonna go check on my love~~ Shizuo, don't kill him again.” Shizuo winced at that. Shinra left

 

Suddenly Izaya was aware of Shizuo hugging him. Izaya laughed and patted his head. “Cry-Baby,” Izaya said. Shizuo punched his arm, hard but no hard enough to cause injury. 

 

“You almost killed me, for real.” Izaya said as he sat up. Shizuo looked at his hands. “I know.” he closed his eyes. “I--i know you didn’t kiss me because you like me. You wanted to play with my emotions. Well you got what you wanted. I’m a mess.” Shizuo said, and chuckled at the end even through a tear fell down his cheek.

 

Izaya smirked, looking at Shizuo. “Well the monster isn't as dumb as i thought. Shizu-chan. You don't just kiss someone without any feeling towards them.” Izaya whispered the last sentence. Shizuo looked up at him. 

 

“Eh? Uh well i did not like you at all until you kissed me.” Shizuo said, turning away. Izaya smiled again. “A kiss doesn't just make someone like somee, shizu-chan. The feelings alrady had to have been there. Face it shizu-chan” Izaya put his arms behind his head, leaned back and closed his eyes. “You're already in love with me.” 

 

Suddenly a strong force hit his leg. His eyes flew open in pan as he looked at his leg. Shizuo had just punched his leg, the pain went away after a few seconds. Shizuo looked at his knees. “Sorry, reflex.” he said, laughing a bit. 

 

Silence passed for a few minutes until Izaya broke it. “Shinra said ‘kill him, again.’ did i die?” Izaya asked. 

 

Shizuo nodded slowly. “I-uh came back after a few hours, Shinra was busy doing something. He asked me to help a bit and we were in the middle of something when we heard a long beeping noise. Shinra kinda freaked out and i-i did not know what to do. Celty came in and---did, something that made the health thingy beep regularly again. I didn’t want to believe, that i was the cause of this. I actually killed you, i thought i’d be happy but--- i think i died a little inside. Everyone currently thinks you're dead. All of Ikebukuro hates me. They’re calling me monster. The monster that killed Izaya Orihara. I got fired from Tom. he was afraid of me. Everyone is.” Izaya smiled once more. 

 

His plan worked, in a way. He made Shizuo fall in love with him while the rest of Ikebukuro was perishing. 

 

Suddenly the room filled with pink light. Shizuo turned and leaned on his hand to look out the window at the forming sunset. “It’s beautiful.” Izaya turned to look at it too.

 

_ It’s just colors, Shizu-chan, _ Izaya thought. Shizuo smiled as he pointed at it. “It's beautiful because the colors mix in perfect harmony, lightning up the sky and clouds as the sun disappears. It makes colors that you don't see during the day. Like purple and pink. It’s calming to look at. I think, when a sunset is happening, nothing can make me mad.” 

 

Izaya looked at Shizuo than at the sunset. But he saw it differently this time. He saw the colors and how they mixed in the sky. He saw how beautiful and calming it was. He felt himself relax a bit as he absorbed the scene.

 

They stayed like that, watching the sunset in quiet, until it passed into darkness. Shizuo sighed and looked at Izaya, his eyes were wide in observation as he looked out at the horizon. 

 

“I-it’s just colors.” Izaya whispered. Shizuo smiled. “Of course it is.” he answered. Izaya smiled and Shizuo smiled back.

 

Izaya really had made the monster fallen for him. But, Izaya accidentally fell for the monster in the end, too.


	4. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it guys!! the last chapter!!! i have some other shizaya stories if you want to check them out. sorry i havent upladed for a whie. i was bed bound because some issue was going on in my back an i couldnt move or sit up. im better know though so yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its longer than others to so enjoy!!

“IZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

The scream could be heard though all of Ikebukuro. Erika looked up from her manga than to the direction of the noise. Izaya was running down the street with his arms behind him and his jacket flowing. Not to far behind him was Shizuo, carrying a stop light.

“Wow, Ikebukuro must get torn up a lot by Shizu-chan.” Erika said to no one in particular. “Yeah,” Walker said, leaning against his chair. “I heard ikebukuro has been replaced brand new by now.” Erika’s eyes followed the two until they were out of sight. “I wonder what it was this time.” she asked.

*ten minutes before*

Izaya walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as he passed the yellow scarves beating up some kid. Izaya whistled as he passed.

He took out his knife and, with it closed, twirled it in his hands. He looked up and smiled when he saw his favorite former bartender. 

“Hey Shizu-chan!!” Izaya yelled. Shizuo broke his cigarette an stomped on it. He picked up the nearest thing, a stop light, and turned. Izaya smiled and flicked out his knife. He stood in a fight pose an they started at each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Izaya smiled, threw his arms up in the air, turned, yelled “PSYCHE!” and ran down the street. 

“IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”

Izaya laughed as he ran down the street, putting his knife back i his pocket. He turned a few corners in hope of losing him. Shizuo ditched the stop light and threw a vending machine at Izaya. Izaya threw his hands up in the air and turned to the side. 

*random Durarara!! joke*  
“Hey, izaya. Is that a knife in you're pants or are you just…. NOPE! THAT’S A KNIFE! EVERYBODY RUN!”  
0~o

Izaya laughed and ran down an alley way. Shizuo chased after him. It thundered and Izaya froze. Shizuo skidded to a stop. It started pouring and izaya slowly pulled his jacket over his ears, shaking. Shizuo was confused a little. He’s never seen the flea act like this. It lightning and Izaya ran against the wall. By the time it thundered again (Science fact: it only thunders ALWAYS and AFTER lightning. Most lightning occurs above clouds.) Izaya had curled up and covered himself in his jackt. 

Shizuo dropped to his knees next to Izaya. “Hey, it's just rain.” he whispered. Izaya curled up tighter, pulling his jacket around him. 

“Izaya…” Shzuo whispered. Izaya shifted away from him trembling. “Izaya isn't here right now. He’s in jacket town.” Izaya, said, trying to make a joke. 

It thundered again and Izaya jumped. Shizuo looked around and picked Izaya up. “DON’T KILL ME!!” Izaya shouted, unraveling from his jacket. Shizuo rolled his eyes and walked to his house. He thre Izaya on the couch and almst laughed as Izaya bounced off the couch and fell on the floor. Izaya rubbed his head and looked up.

It thudered again and Izaya pulled his jacket over his head again. He was soaking wet at this point. Shizuo went into his room and changed into dry clthes. He came back into the livning room were Izaya was curled up and shaking. He threw a few towels at him. 

“Gimme you're jacet. I’ll dry it.” Shizuo said. Izaya hesitated for a second than took off his jacket. He took his knife out of the pocket and wrapped himself in the towels. Shizuo threw his jacket, literally, into the dryer. 

He walked back and grabbed a towel from Izaya and rubbed Izaya’s head to dry his hair. Izaya’s face reddened and he turned away. 

It thundered again and Izaya gripped the edges of the towels. 

After a few more minutes of of and thunder, the storm let up. By than, Izaya was back to normal. He leaned back on the couch and poked Shizuo. “Why did you help me? Ithought you wanted me dead. I thought you didn’t care about me?” he asked. Shizuo leaned away from Izaya’s finger a shrugged. “I guess….. I do care…...maybe just a little...But only enough that i dnt want you dying before i kill you.” Shizuo said, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Izaya smirked, ignoring his own fushed cheeks. He started poking Shizuo again. “Awe~ Does Shizu-Chan like me? Aw look at that he’s blushing.” Shizuo growled and looked at Izaya.

When he looked at him, his growl dissaeared. His face went emotionaless. Izaya stopped smirking and his cheeks were a bright red now. Izaya turned his head. “I got to go.” Izaya said standing, strecthing his arms above his head.

Shizuo stood up too. “You're jacket’s in the dryer. I’ll get it.” He said. Izaya nodded, avoiding his gaze. 

*(say in spongebob narrator voice) one hour later*

Izaya walked down the street, his hands at his side, swishing back and forth as he walked. He leaned againts a wall to think. His thoughts where clouding up his head. 

Shizuo……...Why did Izaya’s heart race, his face heat up, his mind go blank now at that name. It wasn’t like this yesterday. Izaya blinked, realizing his face was a million degrees hotter, and most definetly red. 

Shinra...He must know. Izaya started to walk towards Shinra’s house.

When he got there he hesiatated as he knocked on the door. The door swung oen and Shinra’s smile melted the moment he saw him. “What?” Izaya asked.

Shinra looked behind him. Than turned back. “Izaya….I’m afraid this isn’t a good time….” He said. Izaya looked at him. “Shinra, this is important.” Izaya stated. Shinra looked like he was having a battle with his own brain. He looked over his shoulder once more then back at Izaya. “Wait here a second. “

~~~P.O.V change.

Shizuo opened Shinra’s door. Shnra jumped and looked at Shizuo. “We need to talk.” Shizuo said. Shinra motinoed in front of him. Shizuo sat down and started talking.

“I need to ask you a question. What does it mean when my heart races when i look at someone. When i can't talk or think properly. When my face heats up looking at them?” shizuo said. Shinra smiled.

“Well. Shizuo. It looks like you're in love.” Shinra said. Shizuo stood up, knocking over the coffee table. “No. Not with him.” Shizuo said.

Shinra smiled. “Him, huh? Always knew you were gay. Anyway, might i ask who this ‘he’ is?” he said. Shizuo sat down rather harshly. “...ya” Shizuo mumbled.

Shinra moved closer. “Who?” he asked. “Izaya.” Shizuo said once more. Shinra smiled. “Well i think this is perfect. I know for a fact, because he told me so, that Izaya is gay. And i know he may have some feelings for you other then hate. In my eyes, there really is not difference in love and hate. Love: when you feel strongly towards someone. You can’t think properly. You're mind races. It can lead to catastrophe or pleasure. Hate: you feel strongly towards someone. Every time you think about them, you're mind gets clouded cos all you think of is hate. You can’t think. You're mind races with ideas. It cold lead to peasure or catastrophe. There really is no difference.” 

Shizuo thought about what the under-ground doctor just said when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shinra smiled and walked to the door. He opened it a bit. He saw the doctor freeze.

“What?” he heard a famiiar voice ask. Shinra looked at Shizuo. Than turned back to the door. “Izaya….” Shizuo jumped when he heard the doctor speak that name. “I’m afraid this isn’t a good time.” 

“This is important.” Izaya’s voice said.

Shinra froze, having a mental battle about what to do. He turned back and Shizuo shook his head. He turned back. “Wait here a second.” Shinra said. Shinra closed the door and looked at Shizuo. 

“Shizuo,” he said, his back still on the door. “I think you guys should talk.” Shizuo shook his head. “I can’t face him after i…..I… no. don't let him in.” Shizuo said, shaking.

Shinra shook his head. “If it’s important i need to talk to him.” Shizuo sighed. “Fine, i’ll leave. Though the back. I don't want to see him…..yet” Shinra nodded and waited for him to leave.

The undeground doctor opened the door just for Izaya to fall in. Shinra’s eyes widened. “Were you listening?” he asked. Izaya looked up fromt the floor.

~~~~P.O.V change.

Shinra shut the door in Izaya’s face. He leaned up against the door to wait when he herd on the other side some one say “Shizuo.” Izaya starightened and out his ear against the door. “I think you guys should talk.” talk? About what? With who? He heard muffled talking.

“After i…….I… no. don't let him in.” Was that Shizuo he heard talking? He heard shuffling a bit on the other side of the door. “If it’s important i need to talk to him.” he heard Shinra say. More muffled voices. “I don't want to see him…..yet.” suddenly the door flung open and Izaya fell to the floor. 

Izaya looked up at Shinra. “Were you listening?” the docto asked. Izaya sat up. “Yes…. but i couldn't hear much. Only you really.” Izaya admitted.

Shinra rlaxed a bit. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked as he at down. Izaya sat across from him. “I think i love Shizu-chan.” he said. Shinra smiled. “This is perfect!!!!” he screamed. Izaya raised a brow as he texted someone. 

“I gotta tell Shizuo!” Shinra said. Izaya’s eyes widened and he wreslted him to the ground, snatching his phone only to accidently hit the send button. Shit… Was the only thing Izaya thought.

~~  
Shizuo stood outside Shinra’s place, when his phone suddenly went off.

Shinra:  
Shizuo! Great news! You need to come back in because apparently izaya loGkaFe;wguL w;h

Shizuo looked at the message confused. Izaya what? He opened the back door, holding his hone. “Uh, Shinra what is this supposed to me--?” he stopped when he saw Izaya curled up intoa ball shaking. At least, he thinks it’s Izaya, he has his jacket over his hea. “Izaya?” Shizuo called out. Izaya popped his head out of the jacket and stood up, plastering a smile. 

“Hey Shizu-chan~” Izaya said cooly. His eyes widened as Shizuo’s phone smashed in his hand. “That twerp told you, didn’t he?” Shizuo said, now mad. Izaya raised an eyebrow. “Told me what?” he asked. Shizuo shook his head. “Nothing. Uhm, do you know where Shinra is? He texted me some weird shit. Like in the middle of his sentence the writing just spams.” he saw Izaya sigh of relief before answering.

“Yeah he’s in the back, patching up.” Izaya answered. Shizuo cocked an eyebrow. “Patching up? He seemed fine before” Shizuo answered. Izaya sweat dropped. “Uhhhh--”

~~flash back~~

Izaya looked at the sent message. “YOU WERE GONNA TELL HIM LOVED HIM?!?!?” Izaya yelled Shinra sweatdropped, immediately regretting his decision. Izaya punched him in the face and stood on top of him. 

~~present~~

“He slipped.” Izaya said. Shizuo nodded and sat down next to Izaya. Izaya tensed. Shinra walked in wrapping his head a bit with gauze. It was stained red a little bit. His eyes looked around the room and his eyes widened. “AHH!” he screamed when he saw Shizuo glare. He dropped the gauze. “Uh.. Shizuo? What are doing here?” shinra curled up in a ball. “Don't kill me!” both Izaya and Shizuo stood up. 

Izaya looked at Shinra. “Well what else am i supposed to do? You where about to tell Shizu-chan tha i loved him an---” Izaya froze, his eyes widening. He turned to Shizuo. “Uh-i-uh mean- that- i-mmm.” 

Izaya was cut off by Shizuo kissing him. He moaned into the kiss and relaxed. Shizuo slowly pulled back. “Uh- sorry. I--” Shinra stood up.

“Still here!!” Shinra said, smiling. Shizuo and Izaya turned to him. 

“Still dead.” Shizuo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please leave Kudos!!!!


	5. MY NAME IS HACHEMENROPPI!!! FUCK YOU ALL!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, no one calls Hachemenropi that, they call him roppi. uh, ^^^^ calm the fuck down man. 
> 
> ALSO!!! Sorry i have'nt been updating!!!!! archive wasn't letting me update my chapters. also, go check me out on quotev! my name is Grell Stucliff or VictuuriShit1827.
> 
> okay, and into the story!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Tsuki is oppistie of Shizuo, he's calm, has bright red eyes and is mostly drawn with a paper in his mouth. he still has Shizuo's strength and doesn't feel pain easily. he stutters a lot. is self-less  
> Roppi is the oppisote of Izaya and hates humans. he has bright red eyes too and is often depicted as Suicidal!Izaya. Roppi still has Izaya's agility but hates how Tsuki doesn't thk of his own well-being sometimes.

Hachimenroppi. That was his name. It was his birth name, the only name he went by. And yet, everyone called him Roppi. He hated that name. Roppi. It sounded like a weak ass girl’s name. He hated it. It sounded like an annoying kid’s name. Or some idiot jock’s name. It had no meaning, or at least, no one  _knew_  the meaning.

 

He hated it when Pysche ran into his office, jumping into his lap, screaming “Roppi-Chan!” at the top of his lungs.

 

He hated it when Tsugaru would follow behind and sit on his couch saying, “Hello Roppi.”

 

 _Everyone_  called him that. Hachimenroppi glared at his screen. Well, mostly everyone.

 

An email notification lit up his screen.

 

Shiroi sukāfu: Hachimenroppi.

Shiroi sukāfu: I got lost again.

 

Hachimenroppi mentally slapped his face as he read the email from Tsukishima. “This kid…” Hachimenroppi muttered to himself.

 

Yes, it was a known fact that Tsukishima got lost. Very easily. He could take a step outdoor and end up in Canada. It was also known that he would wander around until he came across a stranger’s house and ask to stay the night. He’s gotten hurt, raped and harassed so many times that way. Yet he never learned.

 

“Can he even read a map?” Hachimenropi muttered to himself again as he sat up to type back.

 

***1

Akai nikushimi: Ok, where are you and how did you get lost?? Where were you headed?

Shiroi sukāfu: i’m by Izaya’s place. I was headed to your place.

 

Hachimenroppi raised an eyebrow at his screen. Why was he headed here?

 

Shiroi sukāfu: before you ask, i wanted to come see you. Check up on a friend. I haven’t seen you for a while and i missed you.

 

Hachimenroppi felt his cheeks flush a bit. He covered his face with his hands, even though Tsukishima wasn’t there, Hiyori still was. ***2

 

“Roppi?” she asked, softly. “Are you okay, Roppi?”

 

That sissy-ass name again! He hated that name!!!!!!

 

“You can go home now, Hiyori.” he said, uncovering his face. “Awe, but sir, i love it here! It’s like a second home!” she said.

 

He looked at her. “I’ll pay you double if you leave now.” Hiyori sighed. “Fine, if you want your alone time that badly. You don't need to pay me double though. I’d work here for free!”

 

Roppi just waved her away as he started typing Tsuki instructions, knowing he’d still end up lost. He sighed as he relaxed in his chair. Tsuki would be here in a few minutes

 

Roppi closed his eyes as he thought. Roppi, he hated that name. No one, well no one besides Tsukishima, called him by his full name. Not even the author of this fanfiction! She attempted at first but gave up! Everyone calls him it at first but and they stop. What kind of name did Roppi even mean? Hachimenroppi meant versatile and all-round. He was workable. Roppi didn’t mean anything.

 

Pussy-ass name.

 

The door to his “office,” opened and he looked up to see the familiar blonde haired, red eyed make standing with a small red paper in his mouth.

 

Tsuki smiled as he closed the door softly and sat on the couch, setting his bag to his side. “How are you, H-Hachimeroppi?” he stuttered, smiling widely.

 

Roppi smiled softly, it was hard to never return his smile. “Well, i’m breathing. That’s always good. Haven’t done any damage today.” Roppi leaned back in his chair.

 

Tsuki looked up from his hands. “Oh, y-yeah. Uhm, have you taken your m-medicine?” he asked, covering his mouth with his scarf.

 

Roppi looked to the side at Tsuki. “Yeah, yeah. Hiyori basically shoved the pills down my throat. I’m fine.” Tsuki nodded. There was a short moment of silence when Tsuki remembered why he’d come.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Tsuki pulled out a bright pink flyer and read it aloud. “Psyche and D-Delic invited us to their c-concert. And afterwards, Hibiya and Delic are thr-throwing a party afterwards at Hibiya’s p-palace. Sakuraya is coming along with Sh-Shitzuo, Sakuraya is going t-to teach a few people how to d-dance traditionally. Shizuo and-d Izaya are c-coming too. They don’t know the othe-ther is coming though, so they m-might wreck everything in a f-fight. But Pysche has a “p-plan” for that.” he put the paper down and looked up to meet Roppi’s gaze.

 

“So i w-was kinda w-wondering if you’d-d like to c-come with me. A-As a d-date.” Tsuki said, stuttering more and usual.  

 

Roppi felt his cheeks flush. “U-uh y-yeah. Sure. i don't really like concerts though. Humans, everywhere.” he said, inwardly shuddering. Tsuki smiled a bit. “W-we could g-go somewhere else instead?” he said, more like a question.

 

Roppi nodded. “Uh, y-yeah. Sounds, cool.” he bit his tongue. “Cool?” he thought to himself. Tsuki just smiled and stood up, hugging Roppi. “Yeay! I’ll s-see you th-then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“T-then bye, Hachimenroppi.”

* * *

**(***1: Shiroi sukāfu means white scarf and Akai nikushimi means red hatred)**

**(***2: A/N: i thought, since Tsuki and Roppi were like, the oppisites of Shizuo and Izaya, Hiyori would be the oppisite of Namie, like, actually love work, and take care of Roppi, and _be_  at work. Btw, yes, i got the name Hiyori from Noragami.)**


	6. Im so sorry!!!

Izaya walked with his head down, down the street. He bumped in to ocasional people who would tell him to fuck off. He would mumble a sorry but continued walking. 

 

He rossed the streets with out looking, almost getting run over. It’s not like he cared anymore. He was a coward.

 

A coward who couldn’t admit his own feelings. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t say it because he knew he’d be rejected. He was crossing the street when someone tackled him. 

 

“You idiot!” a low voice yelled a him as Izaya sat up from the ground. “You could’ve gotten run over!!!” Izaya crossed his legs on the sidewalk, pulling his hood over his face, burying himself into a jacket ball. 

 

“I don't care anymore.” Izaya said to Shizuo. Shizuo sighed angrily and stood up. “Whatever. Fine flea, get run over. Saves me trouble.” The blonde walked away, lighting his cigarette.

 

Izaya stared at the ground as he felt tears fall down his face. He was fine. He was fine. He’s okay. 

 

Someone accidently kicked Izaya as they passed. They mumbled an apology but never asked if he was okay.

 

“I’m fine.” Izaya mumbled. Some people started yelling at him to get up and out of the way. More tears fell. “I’m okay.” Izaya mumbled, standing up. 

 

He began walking around again, never looking to cross the road, almost causing a few car crashes. 

 

“Oi, Izaya.” Simon said as he passed. Simon wa gonna say something else but he shut his mouth upon seeing Izaya’s state.

 

“I’m fine.” Izaya mumbled once more, tears falling freely now. He heard a scream and and the sound of a car being thrown.  _ Shizuo has his own life _ . Izaya mubled.  _ He doesn’t need me _ . 

 

Izaya crossed the road once more without looking.

 

He heard the sounds, the scream, the screech of car wheels, the horn honking, but he never looked up. He just accepted fate. 

 

The car hit Izaya, hard. 

 

“I’m fine.” Izaya muttered before contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry. i promise i'll do a fluffy or smutty one next. okay, i'll try to stop with the angst!!!!


	7. Sick Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS REQUESTED BY AME

Shizuo glared at the ceiling as he sniffled. He wasn’t sick, no. Shizuo  _ never _ got sick. HE sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. 6:28. Dammit, he was up early.

 

“ACHOOO!” Shizuo rubbed his nose. Should he cal out today? No, he’s never missed work and thats not starting now. He got up to get a drink of water and some medicine. 

 

He got dressed and ready for work. He sneezed againa as he walked out of his house. 

  
  


~~the day wwent on, with SShizuo beating up losuy chating scams. He had three coughing fits throughout the day, and sneezed every five seconds. Twice Tom tried to send him hme but he refused. 

 

They were now walking down the street when Tom announced  that they finished and he could go home. Shizuo nodded and continued walking home. 

 

“Shizu-Chan~” Shizuo froze at the familiar voice and annoying nickname behind him. He turned to see a familiar raven haired, fur coat wearing, psychotic 24 year old Izaya.

 

Shizuo opened his mouth too say something but he sneezed. Izaya suddenly took note of Shizuo’s red eyes and nose, he slouched position and sniffles.

 

“Shizu-Cha---?” Shizuo sneezed again and Izaya’s eyes widened. “Izaya, go home.” Shizuo growled out. Izaya frowned as Shizuo broke itno a coughing fit. Shizuo turned and continued walking home.

 

Izaya ran up to walk behind him. “Awe. is Shizu-Chan sick?” In response, Shizuo sneezed. Suddenly, zaya jumped onto Shizuo’s back.

 

“The Hell flea?!?!?” Shizuo yelled as Izaya wrapped his legs aroud his waist to tay on. “I’m gona take care of you~” Izaya said, resting his head on top of Shizuo’s. 

 

Shizuo tried to knock him off again, almost home. “Ike Hell i’l let you! You’ll probably poison me or something!” 

 

Izaya frowned. “I’m upset that Shizu-Chan thinks so little of me.” “Well how do you expect me to act?” Shizuo growled, opening his door. He sneezed as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Shizu-Chan, lay down, i’ll take  care f you.” Izaya said, clibing off Shizuo. “No wa--CHOO!” Shizuo sneezed really hard and doubled over. “Fine.” Shizuo growled as he laid down on the couch.

 

Izaya smiled and ran towards Shizuo’s room. He grabbed blankets and pillows and ran back to see Shizuo passed out. Izaya laughed to himself.

 

He laid the blanket on  Shizuo and went to get a themoator. He gently pushed it in the side of Shizuo’s mouth and waited for the thigy to go beep 

 

“104 DEGREES?!?!” Izaya yelled, looking at Shiuo’s red face. “Ah, God.” Izaya groaned.  _ What do i do? _ Izaya thought, looking around the room. 

 

Shizuo stirred in his sleep and groggily looked at Izaya. “Oi, Flea. can i have some water?” he asked. Izaya nodded and  _ ran _ to the kithen.  He filled a cup with water, Shizuo following him with his eyes.

 

“Flea, if you take care of me, your and you’re gonna get sick.” Izaya laughed as he bought over a cup of water. 

 

“Shizu-Chan, i fi cared for my well-being, i wouldn’t get close to you.” IZaya handed him the cu and shizuo downed it in five seconds.

 

Shizuo fell back asleep on the couch and Izaya crouched on the floor, staring at his face.

 

“You look peaceful.” Izaya muttered. Shizuo was breathing softly, his lips parted a bit to breathe. He had taken off his sunglasses to sleep so his light brown eyes were closed. His blonde hair fell in locks over his face.

 

Izaya frowned. “How dare you,” he whispered. “Look human in your sleep.” suddenly, Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s waist and pulled him towards him.

 

“Sh-shizu-Chan, wake up.” Izaya muttered. “I am awake.” Shizuo muttered. Izaya, whos was now lying next to Shizuo in the blonde’s grasp, sighed. “And let me go.” ‘

 

“No, cos i figured i you get sick, you’ll leave me alone for a feww days.” Shizuo muttered, keeping his eyes closed. 

 

Izaya turned to face Shizuo so they were nose-to-nose. “I don’t get sick.” Izaya muttered. Shizuo opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“Let’s test that theory.” Shizuo said, and slammed his lips on Izaya’s, enveloping him in a kiss. IZaya’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away.

 

The two stay like that for a while, kissing each other, lying on the couch, until Shizuo pulled away. “‘Kay, i’m tired now.” Shizuo muttered ad fell asleep. IZaya, who was now blushing, looked incredulous at th blonde.

 

Izaya stared for a little before falling asleep too. 

 

~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe, *cough* you actually got me sick.” Izaya groaned on his own couch. Shizuo, who was making chicken soup for the raven laughed. “I can’t believe you got sick so fast.” he retorted. 

 

Izaya threw the pillow at him before laying down. “It’s your fault.” he argued. Shizuo laughed. “Ok.” 


	8. LAST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if one alternate is in pain, so are all the others.
> 
> basically, Hibiya hits Delic and the other alternates all feel it.

“Delic,” Hibiya said in a very bored voice, crossing his arms. “What is this?” Delic shifted from foot to foot nervousl . “Uh, it’s an open gate?”

 

_ THWAP _ ! Hibiya slapped Delic. “And mind telling me where the horses are?” Hibiya asked, mad. Delic bit his lip, eyes darting to the gate. “Uh, n-not here?” 

 

 _THUMP!_ Hibiya kicked Delic’s shin, making him fall to the ground. Hibiya and rubbed the sides of his temples in annoyance. 

 

“I should’ve never fired Shitzuo.” Hibiya mumbled as he turned to find his beautiful golden horse. 

 

~~

 

Tsugaru and Pysche were sitting on the couch, watching Psyche and Delic’s last concert. Suddenly Tsugaru cried out in pain and held his arm. “Tsu-Chan!” Psyche yelled and leaned over to him. Tsugaru was now also holding his knee.

 

Psyche took in the scene and made a small ‘o’ with his mouth. “Oh, i think Delic screwed something up again.” Psyche noted. Tsugaru just nodded, rubbing his shin a little.

 

~~~

 

“Ow!” Tsukishima whimpered at the coffee table. Hachimenroppi raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. “What?” he asked in his usual harsh voice. 

 

Tsukishima shook his head. “N-nothing!” he said but and winced and rubbed his shin. “I-i think someth-thing happened to anoth-ther Al-alternate.” Tsuki said and Hachimenroppi just nodded, going back to his food.

 

~~~

 

“PAIN!” Psy-420 said, dropping his gun and clutching his arm. Virus-138 turned and laughed. “Hey, old program, something hurting over there?” Virus-138 taunted. 

 

Psy-420 glared at him and yelped in pain again as he grabbed his shin. Virus-138 giggled and sat next to the old program and looked at him. “One of my alternates are mad. I think it was Hibiya-san? He took it out on Delic.” Virus-138 stated.

 

Psy-138 seriosuly considered strangling him right and and there, ‘til he remember he’d actaully be killing six people instead of just one. (*Izaya, Psyche, Hibiya, Sakuraya, Virus-138 and Hachimenroppi*)

 

~~~

 

“Nfh!” the butler dropped Sakuraya’s tray and held his arm. Sakuraya’s eyes widened as he ran over to Shitzuo. “What’s wrong?” he asked, in a child-like voice.

 

Shitzuo fell to the ground now, holding his leg. “Sire, i think Delic-san messed up again.” he muttered. Sakuraya brought a kimono-covered hand up to his mouth. “M-maybe you shouldn’t have missed so many days working with Hibiya-chan. Then Delic-Chan wouldn’t be getting hurt so much.”

 

Shitzuo brought the teenager closee to him in a hug. “But and i wouldn’t be working for you.” he muttered and Sakuraya hugged him.

 

~~~

 

“Oi, Flea. have you seen Delic any---Ack!” Shizuo held his arm and leaned against Izaya’s counter. Izaya turned with an amused look n his face. “What?” he asked, smiling as the blonde fell to the floor, clutching his leg.

 

Shizuo glared up at Izaya. “Lemme guess. You opened Hibiya’s horse gate, got Delic in trouble which made Hibiya resort to violence again?” Shizuo asked, glaring through sunglasses (even though they were inside)

 

Izaya smiled a little brighter and pressed a finger to his cheek. “What? Why would i do anything of the sort?” Shizuo threw a plate at Izaya, it hitting him in the face.

 

~~

 

“OW!”

 

~_~_~_~_~_~

 

*Hibiya kicks really hard*

 

~_~_~_~_~_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> SORRY BUT IT'S TIME TO END!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY JUNK!


End file.
